Deseo
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Todo era nebuloso y etéreo. ¿Arriba a Abajo? Ni siquiera recordaba que era eso. Pero DESEABA recordar. Y deseaba REGRESAR, aún sin saber a dónde quería hacerlo. O con quien. Pero quizás a su vuelta no todo sea como se fue. SB/RL?


**Deseo**

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Yakumo Kaiba Eiri**

**Serie de One-Shots del Fandom de Harry Potter inspirado en canciones del grupo La Ley** (o sea, no es necesario escuchar la canción)

**  
Notas:**Harry Potter no me pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes (De ser así muchas cosas serían distintas T w T), esta es una historia exclusivamente de fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro (a quien quiero engañar, si tiene ánimo de lucro, pero ¿quién pagaría por esto? xD) si no que con el solo objetivo de entretener. Yaku-chan se une a la Campaña liderada por Katrinna Le Fay: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Muchas gracias Katrinna por prestar tus palabras y seamos muchos los que las gritemos.

**Deseo**

**Autora:** Yakumo Kaiba Eiri

Canción Inspiradora: La Ley- Aquí (www . youtube . com /watch?vW7h7VyrUOQE) (_sin espacios_)

**  
One-Shot**

Todo era nebuloso en ese lugar. Sus memorias se dispersaban como vapor mientras su cuerpo se iba sintiendo cada vez menos consistente.

_  
Deseaba gritar_, pero no podía. Probablemente sus cuerdas vocales se encontraban lejanas, en algún punto donde su garganta no alcanzaba a captarlas.

_  
Deseaba ver_, pero no lo lograba. Sus ojos debieron haberse cegado o simplemente se habían desvanecido.

_  
Deseaba oír_, pero no había nada que escuchar. O quizás todo su aparato auditivo simplemente ignoraba los sonidos de ese ambiente.

_  
Deseaba sentir_, y _sentía_. Sentía más de lo que podría desear. Pero lo _único_ que en realidad deseaba sentir, _no lo sentía_.

_  
_Sus recuerdos pasaron frente a él por una última vez antes de perderse para siempre en el vacío en el que él no podía ni ver, ni oír, ni sentir, ni gritar.

_  
_Al comienzo solo eran nebulosas tan inservibles como todo en ese lugar, pero de pronto _deseó_ saber. ¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Cómo había llegado? Y sobre todo… ¿_Qué era_ lo que le hacía sentirse tan _vacío_?

_  
_Todo comenzó. Por que él lo _deseaba_. Y en ese mundo _nadie_ _deseaba recordar_, por lo que todas las fuerzas de ese lugar se esforzaron por ayudarlo a recordar. Por que _él_ _deseaba recordar_.

_  
_En un instante estaban corriendo al rescate de Harry (_se llamaba Harry, ¿cierto? Su ahijado… el hijo de… de sus amigos…_); un beso de esperanza, un beso de _Volverás a casa conmigo, ¿cierto?_; unos ojos dorados que tuvo que ignorar para seguir sus instintos protectores hacia su ahijado; una carrera; una batalla; unos odiosos ojos grises, gemelos suyos; una risa cruel; un paso atrás para esquivar el _Avada Kedavra_; y unos ojos dorados, llenos de dolor, mientras sentía la mortal caricia de un velo.

_  
_Ya sabía donde estaba. Lo sabía. Y, en el momento en que lo supo, sintió una caricia nuevamente. Pero no era de un velo… era una mano… una pálida mano que le reformó el rostro.

_  
_Ya no había desorden, todo volvía a su lugar.

_  
__Sentía_ sus dedos, sentía sus piernas, sentía su cabello contra su rostro.

_  
__Oía_ su propia respiración agitada, sus pasos en el silencio, buscando el cuerpo de aquella mano tan conocida.

_  
Veía _el horrible panorama del otro lado del velo, veía esas almas desarmadas, y vio a aquellos que se las comían, cuando ya nada de humanidad quedaba en ellas.

_  
_Y _gritó_. Gritó como no había gritado nunca. Al saberse solo, en un mundo de pudrición y desamparo. Un mundo sin él. Y donde tampoco quedaría pronto mucho de si mismo.

_  
_Pero su grito fue acallado. Acallado por la pálida mano de su salvación. Una mano que no podía ver. Pero si deseaba sentir. Y algo le dijo que todo el que _deseaba_ era bendecido en ese lugar. Por eso él era diferente a esas almas. Por que él había _deseado_.

_  
_Y deseó seguirla. Seguirla a un mundo mejor. Incluso si pertenecía a la mano de la muerte, si la muerte era tan cálida como esa mano, él deseaba morir.

_  
_Y la siguió. Y la siguió.

_  
_Y atrás iban quedando esas almas putrefactas, y esos seres que las devoraban. Y el vacío. La soledad. Y el desarmarse.

_  
_La siguió por caminos luminosos solo para sus ojos. La siguió por vacíos llenos de nadas, pero que eran mejor que vacíos simples.

_  
_La siguió. Y finalmente la sintió. Nuevamente en su mejilla y más tarde en su nuca, enredándose en sus cabellos. Como solo una mano alguna vez lo había hecho.

_  
_Fría humedad cayó por sus ojos, y antes de que pudiera siquiera sentirlo, supo que estaba llorando. Llorando por lo que había dejado al otro lado del velo. Por lo que quería recuperar.

_  
_Y sus labios fueron tocados, tocados por dedos húmedos por lágrimas. Y la vio.

_  
_Esa mano pálida ahora era levemente dorada. Y no estaba sola. Había un cuerpo con ella y cuando levantó los ojos perdió la respiración al ver el dorado del par que le miraba.

_  
_Y las lágrimas inundándole.

_  
__  
_- Es… igual al cuadro…- susurraron esos labios delgados, abrazándole más.

_  
__  
_Sintió sus brazos rodeándole y gimió. Gimió de dolor, le apretaba fuerte. Gimió de frío, estaba empapado. Gimió de felicidad, lo tenía nuevamente a su lado.

_  
_El abrazo se soltó un poco y él se angustió. No deseaba que le soltara y abrió la boca para decírselo. _No me sueltes. Nunca más me sueltes.  
_

_  
_Pero no pudo, esos dedos le callaron.

_  
__  
_- No digas nada. Yo sé que debes estar agotado.- una sonrisa tan sincera, y vacía de dolor. Solo felicidad. Nunca le había visto tan feliz, como si los tiempos pasados no hubieran existido, ni siquiera en el colegio se veía tan feliz.

_  
_Sus cabellos estaban largos, sus ojos brillantes, y su piel mojada. La oscuridad del lugar le hizo buscar la fuente de la luz que le permitía ver y arriba vio un redondo agujero. Flotaban en el agua, él afirmado por la cintura de aquel que le miraba feliz.

_  
_Le miró nuevamente y separó sus labios. Su garganta dolía, como si hubiera gritado por siglos. Seca, como si no hubiera bebido por milenios.

_  
__  
_- Rem-…-pero esa mano le volvió a callar.

_  
_- No te esfuerces… _Accio Saeta Lunar_… - susurró y por el agujero bajó volando una escoba plateada y se mantuvo en el aire sobre el agua. Los labios del ojos dorados sonrieron y le instó a subir, sin soltarle la mano-… vamos…- la Escoba bajó, metiéndose en el agua y haciendo que ambos quedasen sobre ella para luego, como con vida propia, saliese hacia la superficie.

_  
__  
_El cabello negro golpeaba su rostro. El viento, la luz, el cielo. Sus ojos grises se cerraron, sintiendo, solo sintiendo, pero luego se abrieron, buscando. Y vio la sonrisa tranquila, y los dedos entrelazados, el brazo en su cintura, protector.

_  
_Era él. Y tenía nuevamente 20 años. Su piel clara estaba un poco bronceada. Sus cabellos estaban largos. Pero era él. _Era él_.

_  
_La escoba bajó hasta tierra, y el menor tomó la mano del de grises ojos, ayudándole a sostenerse en pie para luego sentarse a su lado en el pasto.

_  
_Un silencio tranquilo se puso entre ellos. No había presión, pero si comprensión.

_  
_El de largos cabellos castaños se levantó pero la mano del mayor se encerró en su muñeca. Sus labios estaban cerrados, pero sus ojos gritaban. _No me abandones.  
_

_  
_Sonrió con dulzura y se dejó caer a su lado, tomándole las manos.

_  
__  
_- No te dejaré… solo voy a buscar mi morral que está al lado del Pozo…- le apuntó y por fin supo de donde habían salido. Un pozo.

_  
__  
_Pero no dejaría que se fuera. No después de… de haber estado sin él. Hizo el amago de levantarse pero el menor negó.

_  
__  
_- No, no, estás agotado… no te dejaré, lo prometo…- sonrió y susurró mirando hacia el pozo- _Accio morral_…- el bolso llegó a su lado y lo abrió, sacando un poco de comida y pasándosela-… ten, debes tener hambre…- sonrió.

_  
__  
_El mayor tomó lo que le tendía y se sorprendió al recibir un paquete de…

_  
__  
_- ¿Maní con miel?- preguntó con la voz rasposa. El menor se sonrojó un poco y sonrió tímidamente. _Lo extrañé tanto_.

_  
_- Es… mi favorito… lo siento, creo que tengo algo mejor por aquí…- rebuscando, pero la mano del de largos cabellos negros y ojos grises le detuvo, haciendo que le mirase. _Chocolate. Maní con Miel NO ES chocolate_.-… ¿si?

_  
__  
_Esa mirada le atravesaba el alma. Y él tembló. Sentía que podía saber todo de él con una sola mirada.

_  
_No es que tuviera mucho que esconder tampoco.

_  
_El mayor no pudo aguantar más. Deseaba besarlo, deseaba calor, cercanía. ¿Por qué sentía que entre ellos había un muro entre ellos? Era él, un poco cambiado, quizás, pero era su…

_  
__  
_- ¿Remus?- su voz sonó necesitada. Ansiosa. Temerosa de que fuese solo una fantasía.

_  
__  
_El menor sonrió un poco, sus ojos brillaron.

_  
__  
_- Soy Remus… pero me temo que no soy el Remus que tú esperas…- respiró profundo mientras la respiración del otro se cortaba-… soy Remus Lupin Weasley, hijo de Ted Lupin y Victoire Weasley. Nieto de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks…- vio como los ojos grises se abrían impresionantemente-… No soy el Remus que esperabas…- corroboró con una sonrisa algo triste.

_  
__  
_Y Sirius Black comprobó que definitivamente el Velo te robaba la vida.

_  
_Pero que un Pozo de los Deseos puede devolverte una nueva.

_  
__  
_**¿Fin?**

_  
__  
_**Dedicado a:** Definitivamente a todas (y todos) aquellos que no se resignan a creer en lo que Rowling dice y que a través de sus propias palabras, dedos y fics nos cuentan a los demás las múltiples caras de una misma moneda. Por que la magia no solo hay que leerla, hay que creerla y vivirla. A Daia Black, por contestarme todos mis reviews, apesar de que sé que soy algo cargante - es que me gusta recibirlos, por eso doy muchos...

_  
_**Notas de Autora:** Bueno, la idea era dejar con la Intriga definitivamente. Un día que viajaba de casa de mis abuelos a la ciudad donde está mi universidad iba muy aburrida escuchando música en mi Mp3 cuando me di cuenta de que una canción de la Ley (Grupo Chileno de Rock Melódico que se separó hace poco uu) me recordaba mucho a Sirius Oo... entonces me dije que iba a hacer un fic por cada canción que tuviera en el Mp3 de ellos y saqué mi cuaderno y comencé a escribir. Esta fue la primera (notarán que "Aquí" empieza con "A" U), no sé si los siga. En realidad lo publiqué por que... maldición, _TENÍA_ que publicar algo de HP, los cachorros no me dejaban vivir. Así que aproveché mi término de exámenes y escribí esto mientras viajaba a mi casa. Vamos, que de algo sirvan las 5 horas de viaje uU... en fin, este One-Shot deja espacio para _MUCHA MÁS_ historia (como el de cómo salió, por que Remy estaba allí, por que habla de un cuadro, por que no usa varita (no, no es que me halla olvidado de mencionarlo ¬¬) entre otras muchas cosas). Y está toda en mi cabecita, pero no sé si quiera salir. Dependerá si a alguien le interesa, supongo. Lo del maní con miel fue por que ese día que viajaba lo probé. Me divido entre que lo odio y me agrada, no sé.

_  
_En Fin... los reviews se agradecen, pero no es necesario - -U no tengo esperanzas tampoco.

¿Continuación? Ustedes deciden, yo veré si puedo escribir el de "Delirando"... si, delirando voy a acabar xD.

_  
_**Nota Final: **(_Justo después de busca__r el video de la canción para dejarlo_) Yo NO RECORDABA el video de esta canción OO lo juro... no es que me halla basado en él para hacer el otro lado del velo... Bueno, no es como si la canción tuviera mucho que ver con el One-Shot... pero si tiene que ver con la posible continuación )


End file.
